Lewat Radio
by moutonshot
Summary: Ketika Sanji suka mendengarkan radio. AU.


Sanji suka mendengarkan radio. Walaupun terkadang lagu-lagu yang diputar kalah update dengan lagu-lagu yang ada dalam iPodnya, itu tidak masalah. Sanji tetap suka mendengarkan radio. Banyak orang mendengarkan radio, 'kan? Ketika di mobil, di rumah, bahkan mungkin di tempat kerja. Hanya saja, Sanji diam-diam sangat gemar mendengarkan frekuensi radio favoritnya di malam Sabtu karena ada siaran program Love Story. Diam, jangan tertawa. Sanji memang seorang pecinta romantisme. Kau harus lihat betapa banyak rak dalam lemari buku di apartemen Sanji yang terpakai untuk meletakkan buku-buku kisah romantisnya. Dan Sanji masih tetap menganggap semua itu _manly_.

Kebetulan malam ini adalah malam Sabtu. Tepat pukul delapan malam nanti siaran Love Story akan dimulai. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lewat beberapa menit dan Sanji masih berada di Baratie. Ia ingin segera pulang. Merilekskan posisinya di tempat tidur, dengan segelas coklat hangat mungkin? dan mendengarkan siaran program Love Story. Malam ini adalah malam penting. Setelah sekian lama menjadi pendengar setia, akhirnya tadi pagi Sanji memberanikan diri menuliskan kisah cintanya yang kemudian ia kirim lewat email kepada redaksi radio tersebut. Ia harap ceritanya malam ini mendapat kesempatan untuk dibacakan. Ia _deg-degan_ sekali! Sanji berulang kali menendang Patty, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bermalas-malasan dan segera mempercepat _pace_nya dalam menyiapkan menu pesanan para pelanggan. Sanji juga berteriak di sana-sini karena beberapa kesalahan yang ia temukan di _station _para koki lain yang ia bawahi.

"Hey bodoh, apa-apaan kentang ini? Tebal sekali. Kau pikir akan ada orang yang mau membayar untuk memakan ini? Iris lebih tipis lagi!"

"Carne! Kapan aku pernah mengajarimu untuk menghidangkan _coq au vin_ dengan _white wine_! Membuat malu saja!"

Semua koki di dapur tesebut mengerang. Selalu saja jika atasan mereka ini sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang baik, mereka yang akan kena batunya. Kali ini Sanji terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Padahal semua koki sedang malas sekali karena Jessica, koki paling cantik (menurut mereka dan Sanji juga) di Baratie tidak bisa datang pada _shift_nya sejak senja tadi. Tapi sepertinya Sanji tidak terlalu peduli. Cukup membuat heran sebenarnya. Mengingat Sanjilah yang biasanya paling berisik ketika ada Jessica. Posisi Sanji di Baratie adalah _sous-chef,_ membawahi _head-chef_ yang merupakan posisi ayahnya sendiri, Zeff. Sanji sudah tidak turun langsung dalam menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan kecuali untuk hal tertentu. Tugas terpentingnya adalah mengawasi para koki dibawahnya dan memastikan apakah yang akan mereka sajikan sudah layak dan sesuai. _Shift _Sanji akan berakhir pukul setengah delapan. Tapi melihat betapa sedang payahnya para koki yang ia bawahi saat ini, nampaknya kepulangannya akan tertunda. Awas saja jika tertunda lama. Pokoknya jangan sampai ia terlambat mendengarkan siaran Love Story. Setiap malam Sabtu Sanji pasti mendengarkan program tesebut. Ia tidak akan melewatkannya jika bukan untuk sesuatu yang penting atau besar. Dan mengurusi koki-koki ini jelas bukan hal penting apalagi besar.

Pukul delapan lewat lima menit Sanji menutup pintu Civic hitamnya. Setelah akhirnya tadi Zeff kesal melihat Sanji yang terus-terusan marah-marah, ia menendang _little eggplant-_nya tersebut dan menyuruhnya pulang. Sanji lupa membawa iPodnya bersamanya hari ini. Sanji menghidupkan mesin mobilnya sebelum buru-buru menyalakan radio dan mencari frekuensi radio favoritnya. Ia kemudian bernapas lega. Masih memutarkan lagu pembuka rupanya. Ia lalu melaju bersama mobilnya meninggalkan Baratie menuju apartemennya. Dengan lagu lama If You're Not The One milik Daniel Bedingfield yang mengiringi perjalanannya, Sanji mulai merasakan jiwa _mellow_nya menyeruak. Dan ia masih tetap menganggap itu _manly_.

Sanji tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di tempat tidur. Nyatanya ia tidak sempat membuat segelas coklat hangat. Tadi ketika ia keluar dari mobil, lagu pembuka ketiga sudah hampir habis. Itu tandanya program akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sanji meraih iPodnya yang terletak di _nightstand, _tidak lupa juga mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya_. _Ia lalu mulai mendengarkan. Tepat sekali lagu Same Love milik Macklemore & Ryan Lewis baru saja selesai diputar. Kemudian suara sang _announcer_ pun terdengar.

"Selamat malam, selamat malam! Pendengar sekalian, kembali lagi pada acara Love Story kali ini masih bersama The Tiger Noah hingga nanti pukul 9 malam…"

Sejujurnya, pertama kali mendengar nama-nama para _announcer_ di frekuensi radio ini Sanji merasa cukup aneh. Nama-nama mereka memiliki unsur binatang didalamnya yang kemudian ditambahkan sedemikian rupa sehingga enak didengar. Tapi lama-kelamaan Sanji rasa itu keren juga.

Sanji tidak memantikkan api pada rokoknya. Ia membiarkan gulungan kertas berisi tembakau itu tanpa api, tanpa asap. Menggantung begitu saja di antara bibirnya. Cerita pertama kemudian dibacakan. Tipikal cerita bahagia dari seorang gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan lelaki pujaannya. Tapi gadis tersebut dalam emailnya hanya menceritakan kisah setelah mereka bersama saja. Tidak ada cerita bagaimana mereka akhirnya bisa bersama. Membosankan sekali. Tidak ada konfliknya. Sanji suka cerita bahagia, tapi yang diawali dengan perjuangan… pengorbanan. Kemudian setelah cerita tesebut selesai dibacakan, beberapa lagu diputarkan. Beberapa iklan pun ikut terselip. Karena terlalu _excited_ dengan pengiriman emailnya, Sanji jadi tidak terlalu mendengarkan cerita kedua yang dibacakan. Cerita itu bukan cerita miliknya. Sanji jadi khawatir ceritanya tidak akan dibacakan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Sanji jadi sedikit mengantuk.

Rupanya ia ketiduran. Tapi apa menurutmu sepuluh menit bisa disebut ketiduran? Sanji kehilangan kesadarannya selama sepuluh menit yang akhirnya kembali lagi terimakasih kepada suara sang _announcer_.

"Baiklah, email terakhir yang akan aku bacakan malam ini."

Diam sejenak.

"Hey, Tiger." Sanji tersentak. Itu emailnya! Ia buru-buru mengambil iPadnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Sanji kemudian ikut membuka _file_ ceritanya sekedar untuk mendengarkan sambil juga mengecek apakah yang dibacakan dari sana sama atau tidak dengan yang ia tulis.

"Apakah menurutmu aku menyia-nyiakan apa yang aku punya? Selama dua tahun aku memiliki gadis yang luar biasa baik dan cantik. Aku memang menyukainya. Itu mengapa dulu aku memutuskan untuk memintanya menjadi kekasihku. Banyak lelaki lain yang iri padaku. Bukan hanya karena aku memiliki kekasih yang bisa kupamerkan kepada dunia saja, namun juga karena pribadiku sendiri yang tidak kalah menarik."

"Hah, sombong sekali ya dia." Sang _announcer _mengomentari di tengah bacaannya. Sanji menyeringai.

"Aku tahu gadis lain juga banyak yang merasa iri pada kekasihku. 'Kan sudah kubilang tadi, aku pun menarik. Tapi, selama dua tahun berjalan, nyatanya kami berbeda. Semakin lama aku bersama dengannya, semakin pula aku merasakan bahwa perasaaanku padanya hanya sebatas suka, tidak, sayang. Aku sayang padanya. Sayang sekali. Hanya saja aku… tidak cinta padanya. Tapi ia berbeda. Ia mencintaiku dan semakin hari cintanya semakin kuat. Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ini tidak kuteruskan. Ketika itu hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama satu tahun. Hanya saja aku merasa lebih tidak tega melihatnya harus bersedih karena kulepaskan. Kurasa aku lebih baik membohongi diriku sendiri dan tetap melanjutkan ini. Menginjak dua tahun itulah aku merasa semakin jahat. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakiti gadis manapun, sungguh. Kukira seiring waktu berjalan cintaku padanya dapat tumbuh. Namun nyatanya tidak. Aku pun mengakhiri semuanya empat hari yang lalu. Itu adalah salah satu hari terburukku. Melihatnya terdiam, menangis. Tapi sungguh ia gadis yang baik karena menghindarikupun ia tidak. Ia tetap tersenyum bila bertemu denganku, membuka percakapan, menjawab pertanyaanku… Sekarang, apakah menurutmu aku menyia-nyiakan apa yang aku punya?"

Sanji menarik napas panjang. Terlarut dalam _backsound _instrumen syahdu yang diputarkan.

"Tentu saja aku punya alasan mengapa aku tetap tidak bisa mencintainya. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun aku berusaha menampik alasan tersebut, nyatanya alasan sesungguhnya hanya itu. Aku mencintai orang lain. Jangan bodoh, tentu saja kalau aku mampu dan bisa, aku pasti sudah bersama dengan orang yang kucintai ini. Masalahnya adalah… aku tidak tahu perasaannya terhadapku. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menanyakannya mengenai hal tersebut. Orang yang kusuka ini… juga seorang lelaki. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tertarik kepada lelaki. Bahkan tidak akan pernah. Namun orang ini berbeda. Hanya kepada orang ini aku merasakan bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan ya, sayangnya orang ini kebetulan adalah seorang lelaki. Dia sangat menyebalkan."

Terdengar sedikit tawa dari sang _announcer_. _Sial!_

"Kami selalu bertengkar, tidak pernah akur. Tapi kurasa justru karena itu aku mencintainya. Dia kuat. Tapi tentu tidak lebih kuat dariku! Aku suka sekali ketika kami sedang _sparring_. Aku senang ketika ada seseorang yang bisa menyandingi gaya beladiriku. Lewatnya juga, aku belajar mengenai banyak hal. Bukan hanya beladiri saja. Tapi, apakah menurutmu aku terlalu naïf untuk tetap mempertahankan perasaan ini? Ketika di luar sana masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa kupacari? Karena perasaanku ini tidak akan pernah terbalas. Selamanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi sekarang, apakah menurutkmu aku menyia-nyiakan apa yang aku punya?"

Sanji membaca kalimat terakhir dalam tulisannya yang bertuliskan 'Namun kurasa, sampai hari ini aku tidak menyesal mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai Zoro.' Seketika ia panik. Ia menuliskan namanya! Nama Zoro. Bisa gawat. Sekalipun Zoro atau teman-temannya tidak mendengarkan program ini, tetap Sanji akan merasa ter-ekspos jika nama Zoro sampai terbaca. Dalam program ini memang email pengirim tidak pernah disebutkan. Pengirimpun tidak ada yang pernah memakai nama, kalaupun mamakai nama telah disebutkan bahwa itu bukan nama sesungguhnya sehingga identitas mereka tetap menjadi privasi. Ia berharap sang _announcer_ cukup pintar untuk tidak membacakan nama Zoro yang tertulis olehnya. Rupanya ia terlalu terbawa ketika menulis. Oh, ketika mendengarkan juga.

"Namun kurasa, sampai hari ini aku tidak menyesal mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai…"

Sanji rasa jantungnya hampir copot.

"…nya." Sanji lemas, begitu lega rasanya. Ia berhutang banyak pada _announcer_ tersebut. Sanji pun dapat 'mendengar' senyum dalam pembacaan terakhir sang _announcer_. Lelaki bemata biru itu lalu menjauhkan iPadnya dari jangkauannya.

"_Well_… itu sebuah cerita yang intens untuk mengakhiri program Love Story malam ini. Terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang telah berpartisipasi. Sekian pogram Love Story malam ini dan selamat malam. Oh, sebentar! Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang berulang kali ditanyakan oleh pengirim email kita yang tarakhir, pertanyaan apakah ia menyia-nyiakan apa yang ia punya. Jawabanku adalah tidak."

Sanji meletakkan iPodnya kembali di _nightstand_ sambil tersenyum. Rokoknya ia letakkan di asbak tidak jauh dari iPodnya. Padahal rokok tersebut tidak ia pantik. Rasa bersalahnya pada Conis muncul lagi. Gadis itu sungguh sempurna. Sanji betul-betul sayang padanya. Sanji masih selalu melindungi Conis dari jauh. Ia berusaha mengetahui siapapun yang mendekati Conis. Ia tidak ingin ada lelaki lain yang menyakiti Conis. Sudah cukup Sanji saja. Sanji tidak pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya untuk itu. Apalagi memaafkan orang lain. Gadis itu layak mendapatkan lelaki yang baik, yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kalau saja Sanji tidak mencintai lelaki berambut hijau itu… tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Cinta Sanji terhadap lelaki itu tidak berubah. Setidaknya belum berubah.

* * *

Sanji terbangun dari tidurnya karena sapaan matahari lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia mengerjap, mengarahkan mata pada _nightstand_nya. Pukul tujuh. Masih ada waktu sebelum ia memulai aktivitasnya. Berhubung hari ini hari Sabtu, ia tidak memiliki tanggungan _shift _di Baratie. Hanya pukul sembilan saja ia ada kelas di gym milik keluarga D. Ia kemudian memilih tidur lagi sejenak, menunda makan pagi dan persiapan lain sebelum aktivitasnya dimulai.

Sanji memutar badannya dan melecutkan kakinya ke arah perut. Yang dituju cepat bereaksi mengambil langkah mundur. Sanji segera kembali pada posisi kuda-kudanya mengantisipasi pukulan balik. Ia memiliki keuntungan dalam kecepatan. Dengan mudah ia menghindar dan memanfaatkan celah yang dibuat _sparring partner_nya tersebut ketika menarik kembali pukulan dengan melepaskan tendangan ke arah perut sekali lagi. Kali ini tepat sasaran. Sanji melihat tubuh di depannya tesebut jatuh terlentang. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau masih tetap cepat sekali." Lelaki itu mengerang seraya menyambut uluran tangan Sanji. Yang dipuji masih tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Pertahananmu saja yang masih belum kuat." Ace, lelaki yang sedang menjadi _sparring partner_ Sanji tersebut hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Setelah kelas mereka masing-masing sudah selesai tadi, mereka bertemu dan sepakat untuk _sparring_. Sudah cukup lama juga sejak terakhir kali Sanji dan Ace _sparring_. Kesibukan mereka masing-masing sering menjadi penghalang. Karena itulah kesempatan langka ini mereka manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Mereka bercakap-cakap ringan sambil berjalan munuju _locker room_.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Aku harus menyampaikan pesan dari kakek kepada Luffy. Sanji, aku akan ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Kau duluan saja." Ace menepuk bahu Sanji dan melangkah cepat ke arah kelas Luffy.

"Ya!" Seru Sanji.

Sanji masuk ke _locker room_. Baru beberapa langkah, Zoro yang juga sudah mengakhiri kelasnya tiba-tiba muncul dalam pandangan Sanji. Ia baru selesai bershower. Ia mendekati lokernya hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang tergantung di pinggang. Sanji melanjutkan langkahnya. Hatinya berkomat-kamit kalau badan tersebut tidak terlihat indah, luka tersebut tidak terlihat menawan... Sanji lalu membuka loker miliknya dan mengambil handuknya, bersiap untuk bershower juga. Zoro, di sisi lain mulai mengenakan bajunya. Hati Sanji memperbanyak komat-kamitnya. Zoro sekarang sudah rapi. Sanji menggantungkan handuknya di bahu dan membuka tasnya.

"Oi pirang, kau suka mendengarkan radio?"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti tu? Semua orang mendengarkan radio. Akupun demikian. Aku suka mendengarkan radio."

"Tapi kurasa tidak semua orang mendengarkan Love Story."

Tunggu, maksud si ganggang ini apa?

"Ya, dan aku termasuk dalam golongan orang yang mendengakan Love Story. Aku romantis, aku suka romantisme."

"Omong kosong. Sudah kuduga kau pasti suka mendengarkan progam tersebut. Kebetulan sekali frekuensi radio favoritmu memiliki program macam itu."

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu program itu? Kau tidak perlu malu jika kau juga mendengarkannya. Mungkin dengan mendengarkan program tersebut kau bisa mengurangi cintamu pada pedang-pedangmu dan mulai mencari cinta sesungguhnya."

"Tadi malam kau mendengarkannya?"

"Tentu saja." Sanji mulai sedikit cemas. Tapi ia menenangkan dirinya. Toh alamat email miliknya tidak disebutkan dan _announcer_ cerdas itu tidak mengucapkan nama Zoro. Zoro tidak akan mungkin tahu.

"Aku tertarik pada cerita yang terakhir." Sanji menjadi sedikit lebih cemas.

"Lelaki yang diceritakan, ah, yang menceritakan itu bilang bahwa perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas, selamanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku hanya berpikir, mengapa lelaki itu tidak mencoba untuk bertanya? Mengapa ia hanya berasumsi? Ia juga tidak akan pernah mengetahui apa yang bisa ia ketahui jika tidak bertanya." Sanji hanya terdiam. Tangannya terus saja mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah menemukan _body spray_ yang ia cari. Seandainya saja Zoro tahu bahwa cerita tersebut adalah cerita Sanji… dan yang diceritakan adalah Zoro…

"Sanji."

Sanji mengalihkan pandangan dari tasnya perlahan.

"Kau ingat siapa _announcer_nya?"

"Tiger."

"Aneh sekali bukan nama para _announcer_ di frekuensi radio tersebut?" Zoro mengambil tasnya dan menutup lokernya.

Sanji sedikit tertawa. "Ya, nama-nama mereka bodoh sekali."

"Tapi apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa nama itu pasti mengandung unsur nama asli mereka?"

"Begitukah?" Sanji sedikit tertegun. "The Tiger Noah. The Tiger… Ti… Tige… Tiger… Noah… Noa.. No.. Noa…" Mata sanji seketika membelalak.

"Noa…" Ia mengucapkan lagi kata tersebut yang terdengar begitu familiar. Mungkinkah!

Zoro mengenakan tasnya. Ia lalu menatap Sanji dengan tatapan dalam.

"Aku suka cerita yang terakhir itu." Sanji merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia masih berusaha membaca Zoro dari tatapannya. Jangan-jangan selama ini… pekerjaan sampingan lain yang Zoro bilang ia lakukan namun tidak ada teman-temannya yang tertarik untuk tahu… adalah…

Zoro tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tahu Sanji, kurasa kau perlu mendengarkan lagi progam tersebut malam Sabtu yang akan datang. Aku yakin lelaki yang menceritakan cerita terakhir itu akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak berani ia tanyakan." Zoro kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berlalu keluar _locker room_.

Sanji masih tidak mampu bergerak. Pikirannya menerka-nerka dan berusaha mencerna. Tapi ia rasa semuanya tidak salah lagi. Pantas saja selama ini suara Tiger terdengar tidak asing. Bukan kebetulan rupanya. Samar-samar dari arah pintu ia mendengar Zoro dan Ace menyapa satu sama lain. Begitu terdengar samar-samar karena Sanji sedang berada jauh dalam pikirannya.

Sanji rasa ia tidak sabar menunggu malam Sabtu yang akan datang.


End file.
